


Helping Hand

by VampirePaladin



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Presents, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: MJ gets caught when snooping around and Felicia offers her a choice.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Helping Hand

MJ was pushed into the room by a pair of thugs, falling to her knees. She’d been caught snooping around a Magia controlled warehouse while looking for evidence for a story.

“The boss’ll decide what to do with you,” one of the men said as he shut the door. MJ could hear the lock sliding into place.

MJ wasn’t about to let this defeat her. She was already getting back up to her feet and was looking around for a way out of this mess. It was a storage room with crates stacked up. There was a window in the back, just one door, and a small vent.

“Is this one of those ‘Help me, Black Cat’ things or one of those ‘I can do this on my own’ things?” said a sultry voice from the window. Mary Jane turned around to see Black Cat outside the window, looking completely comfortable with how high above the ground she was. “I wouldn’t want to get in the way if it is the later.”

MJ walked to the window, it was missing a chunk of glass in one of its panes and it was easy to talk through. 

“Depends. What are you doing around here?” MJ leant her elbows against the windowsill as she spoke to her girlfriend.

“Nothing much. I was thinking of getting my girlfriend an anniversary present. She’s into the whole justice thing. So, I was going to steal some juicy evidence for her and leave it in her bed.”

“Like a cat leaving a mouse.”

Felicia smiled. “When the theme works, it works.”

MJ knew that if she told Felicia to leave that she would. Felicia didn’t underestimate her and trusted MJ’s assessments of what she could handle. But if Felicia had come to steal from the Magia, then it wouldn’t be a very good idea for MJ to still be in here when they discovered her theft.

“I could use a hand,” MJ admitted.

“Stand back.”

As MJ stepped away from the window, Felicia climbed up so that her body covered the entire window. She grabbed above, swung away and then brought her legs up to slam into the window, breaking the glass. She stopped herself from falling into the room and repositioned herself so that she was perched on the window ledge.

Felicia held her hand out to MJ. “Let’s go.”

MJ took the gloved hand and felt herself pulled into Felicia’s embrace. Then they were falling backwards out of the window. One of Felicia’s grappling hooks caught them, stopping them from falling after a few feet. Felicia then gently swung them down to the ground.

“I was going to save this for dinner tomorrow,” Felicia said as she pulled a flash drive out of one of the many concealed pouches on her outfit that Mary Jane had yet to fully figure out the locations of. She held out the flash drive, “but I suppose I can give you an early anniversary present.”

There was something unstated in that. Felicia would never tell Mary Jane not to do something. She’d never underestimate her, but she also wasn’t going to let MJ just blindly go back in for something that Felicia had already stolen.

Mary Jane held out her hand and Felicia dropped the flash drive into it. MJ closed her fingers around the flash drive before safely pocketing it.

She looked up at Felicia with a grin and wrapped her arms around her, pressing a kiss to Felicia’s lips. Always quick on her toes, Felicia wrapped her own arms around MJ and returned the kiss. Who cared if someone caught sight of the two of them kissing?

“Tomorrow then?” Felicia asked.

“Tomorrow,” MJ agreed.

Felicia let go of Mary Jane and used her grappling hook to take to the rooftops.


End file.
